Lost Memory Part One
by Ais
Summary: Dr. Viper has some sort of potion which can erase memories, and the first kat to test it is Razor. Can T-Bone and Gear bring Razor's memory back? Please review :)


What's up everybody? This is my 5th fanfic and I hope you like it. Please read and review. If you do, you would be helping me a lot! See ya! :)  
  
"Razor look out!" Yelled T-Bone as a huge creature that Dr. Viper unleashed was about to knock Razor down. "Razor duck!" Yelled Gear as she threw a mysterious sharp object at the creature the minute Razor ducked. The creature suddenly vanished and the sharp object returned to Gear's hand. "Gear, what is that thing, you've been using it a lot during battles. Did you make that thing?" Asked Razor. "I didn't make it. I just found it." Said Gear as she quickly put the sharp object in a small compartment in her SWATKat uniform. "Then why does it always return to your hand every time you throw it to the enemy?" Asked T-Bone. "It was like that ever since I found it. Now come on let's get back to the hangar I'm starving." Said Gear as she approached the Turbokat. Later. "Hey, Jen what are you doing in here?" Asked Jake as he came into the kitchen where Jen was. "I told you I was starving right." Said Gear. "Yeah but I didn't know you could cook?" Said Jake. "I learnt it at school. duh." Said Jen. "And what are you cooking?" Asked Jake. "Here taste it, I like spicy food so I cooked up this dish." Said Jen. Jake took a spoon and tasted Jen's dish. "Yeooooowww!" Yelled Jake. "Is it too hot?" Asked Jen. Jake didn't answer he just rushed to the sink and stuck his mouth to the tap. "Whoops... I guess I added too much spicy stuff." Said Jen. "I don't think we'll be eating that." Said Jake as he took the pot and stuffed it in the fridge. All of a sudden, the SWATKat alarm rang again. "Hey where's Chance?" Said Jen. "Never mind I'll answer it." Said Jake. "Yes, Ms .Briggs?" Said Jake. "Razor, Dr. Viper is at it again and he's heading to Megakat Biochemical labs." Said Callie. "Not again, doesn't he ever give up? We'll be there as soon as possible." Said Jake. "Chance, come on Dr. Viper is on the loose again." Said Jake. Then Jen heard a sound coming from her room. She rushed to her room "Chance, what are you doing with MY dagger!" Yelled Jen. "Err." Said Chance as he was holding Jen's dagger. "Give me that." Said Jen as she swiped the dagger from Chance's hand. "Now come on, we have to save Megakat City." Said Jake.  
  
Meanwhile. "Hey, you're not allowed in here." Said the guard of Megakat Biochemical Labs. "Attack!" Said Dr.Viper. Then, all of a sudden a giant monster appeared and knocked out the guard. "Now, let me get some chemicalssss, and then we can ssstart our 'Exxxperiment.'" Said Dr.Viper.  
  
Back to our heroes. "So you call that sharp thingy a dagger, it doesn't look like a dagger to me." Said T-Bone. "Well, I had to call it something. I'm not gonna call it sharp thingy all the time." Said Gear. But still Gear was still angry at T- Bone for coming into her room, going through her personal things and almost taking her dagger. But at least she had the heart to actually talk to T- Bone. "OK Megakat Biochemical Labs is straight ahead." Said Razor. Suddenly the communicator rang. "SWATKats, Dr. Viper has just left Megakat Biochemical labs and he stole some chemicals. I think he's heading for Megakat Swamps." Callie said. "Man, now we have to go to Megakat swamps." Said Gear. "Can't villains just stick to one place?" Said Razor. "I wonder what Dr. Viper is up to." Said Gear. "Yeah, and I wonder if that Villain Squad is still on." Said Razor. "Well if they are then I'll kick their tails." Said Gear. After a couple of minutes, the SWATKats had finally reached Megakat Swamps. "Time to use the scanner." Said Gear as she took out her gadget. "OK I've got the signal. Come on!" Said Gear as she walk towards a small tunnel. "The signal is coming from that tunnel." Said Gear. "Do you have a torchlight?" Asked Razor as he looked at Gear. "I think so," Answered Gear as she was searching around the pockets of her uniform. "I got it!" Then she pulled out a red torchlight. "Man this place is sure slimy." Said Razor. "That's odd," Said Gear with a confused look on her face. The signal is bellow us." Said Gear. Then, suddenly Razor gave a yell which shocked both T-Bone and Gear. "Where's Razor?" Asked T-Bone. "I think I've got two signals, one is cold blooded and the other is warm. It must be Dr. Viper. And the warm blooded one has to be Razor. But.Why isn't Razor struggling?" Said Gear. "Maybe Dr. Viper knocked him unconscious. But whatever it is we gotta save him." Said T-Bone.  
  
The two SWATKats headed to where the signal was coming from. Gear felt kind of worried about Razor but she heard stories that this thing happens all the time. But why does it always happened to Razor? Then she jumped out of her thoughts when T-Bone started to speak, "Hey I'm sorry, that I came into your room and almost took your dagger. I didn't know that you where so sensitive about this sort of thing, I was so interested in that thing." "Well if you really want to know then I guess I can tell you. I found this thing when I was seven years old in front of an old house, the lady who owned that house told me that she was an enforcer once, and she used it in every battle that she had fought in. She told me that it gave her strength. Then, she looked in my eyes and gave the dagger to me and said. To use it well one day I might really need it. I thanked her, and when I was just about to go, I turned around to see that lady one more time, but by the time I turned around, she disappeared." Said Gear. T-Bone looked at the teenage kat, her face wasn't as cheerful as it usually was. She looked really worried. But Gear wasn't only worried, she was also afraid. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach. And something told her that something is happening to Razor. Then, all of a sudden Gear heard a familiar voice inside her head, it was Razors voice. "Help me!" That sentence was followed by a yell of pain. "Razor's in trouble." Said Gear. "Gear, don't worry, the scanner says that Razor's signal is straight ahead. "T-Bone, I'm not fooling around. I heard his voice, and then a heard a loud yell of pain." Said Gear. "Gear look out!" Said T-Bone as he aimed his gloveatrix behind Gear. Gear ducked as T-Bone fired a Dragon Missile. ( a missile which has the same effect as the flare gun) Gear turned around to see what was behind her and she saw one of Dr. Viper's mutants. Gear (which was almost vomiting when she saw the slimy mutant which looked so disgusting) leaped into the air and gave a spinning kick right at the mutant's face. "Gear, drop a smoke bomb!" Yelled T-Bone. Gear quickly did as T-Bone said and dropped a small object which unleashed a huge amount of smoke. The two SWATKats ran as fast as they could, but then, when Gear turned around she saw that T- Bone was gone. "Great, now T-Bone's gone too." Said Gear as she took out her scanner. "Huh? The signal isn't there." Said Gear. Gear didn't know what to do. Without T-Bone and Razor, she was nothing but a normal teenage kat. Gear just kept walking hoping that she would find a signal from the scanner. Then, Gear tripped over something. Gear got up, then she saw what she had tripped on, it was Razor's flare gun. Gear knew that she was getting closer. Then, Gear heard some kind of noise. It was coming from the side of the tunnel. Gear went closer to hear what was going on. She heard different types of noises. Then she heard Dr. Vipers voice, "Congratulationssss SSSWATKat, you'll be the firssst to tesst my exxxperiment." Said Dr. Viper. "There's gotta be some secret passageway to get in there." Said Gear as she knocked the wall with all her might. Then, suddenly the wall turned to the other side which took Gear straight into the room where Dr. Viper was. "Well that was easy." Said Gear. "Gear." Whispered T-Bone which was locked in a cage. "Where's Razor?" Asked Gear. "Dr. Viper took him to the other room, you gotta save him Dr. Viper's gonna use him to test his experiment, whatever that is." Said T-Bone. "OK, but that means this is the second time I save his life." Said Gear. Gear was suddenly grabbed by one of Dr. Viper's mutants. "Not you again." Said Gear when she saw that that was the same mutant that almost made her throw up. Then, a strange feeling came from Gear's stomach, she suddenly barfed right at the mutant's face. The mutant was so disgust that it dropped Gear to the ground. Gear quickly took her flare gun and shot the mutant until it was destroyed. "Wow, I guess you have a new power, barfing power." Said T-Bone almost laughing. "No time to laugh, I've gotta save Razor." Said Gear as she ran towards the door. "The door's locked." Said Gear as she took out her flare gun. She shot the door which caused it to fall.  
  
"Let go of him Dr. Viper!" Yelled Gear as she pointed her flare gun forward. Gear didn't see anyone in the room. Then, she saw a knife on a table and it was covered in blood. Gear looked at it with horror. "It can't be..." said Gear. Then, she heard a noise coming from the room. Then, Gear was shocked to see who it was. "Razor?"  
  
"Who are you?" "Don't you know me?" "I don't even know my own name. But some green guy told me to kill two kats who are called T-Bone and Gear." Gear was horrified by those words. Did Dr. Viper take Razor's memory away? "Hey, that green guy also told me that those kats that I'm supposed to kill are wearing the same clothes that I'm wearing!" Then, Gear backed away from Razor. Razor quickly grabbed Gear by the wrist and squeezed her hand so tight that she almost screamed. "I'm sorry, Razor but this is for your own good." Said Gear as she punched Razor in the stomach. Then, Razor pounced on Gear but she counterattacked by kicking him to the opposite direction. Gear couldn't take anymore of Razor's attacks, she had no other option but to fire a trap missile. The net missile captured Razor. "Now, what am I gonna do?" Said Gear. "I know, I'll find Viper and then I'll persuade him to reverse what he did to Razor." Said Gear as she took out her scanner. "Hmmm. there's no signal. Where did he go to?" Said Gear. "You'll never get away with this." Said Razor as he struggled. "OK here's the deal, You tell me where the green guy went to and where he put the keys to all the cages in this place and I'll let you out." Said Gear. "Why would I thrust you?" Asked Razor. "Cuz if you don't your gonna get it." Said Gear as she raised her flare gun. "Alright already, he said he was going to City Hall and he kept the keys in that cabinet." Said Razor. "Thanks." Said Gear as she took the keys from the cabinet and left the room. "Hey, you said that you'd let me out! Come back here!" Yelled Razor but it was no use, Gear had already left the room.  
A few minutes later.  
  
"So you mean that Dr. Viper erased Razor's memory?" Asked T-Bone. "Yeah, but I hope Dr. Viper erased Razor's memory of how to use his gloveatrix if not, then I have no idea how we're gonna find him." Said Gear. "Here we are." Said T-Bone. The two kats got of the Turbokat. "HELP ME!!" Yelled the voice of Mayor Manx. "Hahaha. no one isss gonna help you not even the SSSSWATKatssss." Said Dr. Viper. "You called?" Asked T-Bone. "What? How did you get out?" Asked Dr. Viper. "Haven't you forget that there are THREE SWATKats." Said Gear. "Gear, protect the mayor. I'm gonna take care of Dr. Viper." Said T-Bone. Gear went towards the Mayor. And as usual, the mayor was shivering behind Gear this time, but he had to crouch down because Gear was shorter than the mayor. "Mayor Manx, stop shivering I cant aim my missiles properly." Said Gear. Gear fired her dragon missiles at Viper but it missed and instead, her dragon missiles accidentally burnt a portrait of Mayor Manx. "My beautiful portrait!" Yelled Mayor Manx. When T-Bone wore Dr. Viper out, he quickly fired a trap missile directly at Viper. "Now, I'm only gonna ask this once, how do I bring back his memory." Said T- Bone in a very firm tone. Viper only laughed, "You can never bring back hisss memory. It is un reversible." "Then tell me what did you do to erase his memory if you don't, I'll KILL you!" Yelled Gear as she took out her dagger. "Ok.don't be ssso hassssty.." Said Dr. Viper.  
  
When the two kats returned to where Razor was, they saw that he was gone. "How could he escape?" Asked Gear. "Well, we have no choice but to search for him and find help." Said T-Bone.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Well that's all for part one, I hope it wasn't too short. Part two will be coming up soon so be patient. See ya! :) 


End file.
